


Draecember 2017 Day Six: On a Mission

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Combat, Draecember 2017, Elwynn Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen gets contracted to clear out a local bandit population that has holed itself up in the Fargodeep Mine.





	Draecember 2017 Day Six: On a Mission

It was wise to pick this time of the evening for this task. Elwynn Forest at dusk was easily a bigger surprise than in the middle of the night. That was when the local bandits made sure their camps were well defended. The contract was easy, at least on paper. The local Militia was having troubles with a particular camp of bandits. Their leader had chased all of the miners out of the Fargodeep mine and was busy looting any of the ore mined to sell on a third party market whilst using the mine as a defensible position. The town of Goldshire was constantly threatened when villagers would leave to head around the area as they would get jumped on the road and they needed some professional help. Jen had traveled from Stormwind and took a wide berth around the mine not to get caught. Though it had started to get dark, bits of orange rays still pierced through the trees and threatened to give her up, so she kept the movement slow and to a minimum. As she reached the southern point of the mine she took a look. There were two entrances, yet one had to move through a valley that was filled with bandits. Stealth wouldn't be an option and for her and that was a good thing. Her size and strength never really helped with staying hidden. Waiting to pick her fight, she brandished her fel blade, the sigils lighting up in sequence as the blade hissed with raw chaotic force, and made her move.

Emerging from the trees she sprinted forward, moving at a pace someone of her size shouldn’t, yet the element of surprise on her side was enough to catch them off guard. One turned and saw her but it was too late. One quick strike had him crumpled on the ground as she kept moving on. Two more rose to meet her in combat. One charged at her while the other grabbed her bow and began to nock an arrow. She easily deflected the blow of the sloppy swordsmen, capitalizing on his staggering with a quick thrust forward into his abdomen, a quick twist ending him completely. Backing up she felt a twinge in her arm as she lost balance form the force. She reached up and yanked the arrow out, grimacing as she turned to face the archer. Another arrow was aimed in her direction, but this time the archer wouldn't get a free shot. She was able to sidestep slightly before raising her hand. Fel energy began to pour into her hand as she didn't have time to charge at the opponent. Streams of emerald flames poured forth from her hand and engulfed the archer, taking her out completely in a soft green glow. One by one more and more bandits poured out of the mines, though she suspected more were waiting inside. They could not challenge her one by one, each falling before her blows, yet she got cut up and bruised all the same when they were able to gang up on her.

Soon, all that was left was the slain bandits and the Man’ari herself. She took a second to steady herself against the mine entrance, dripping with sweat and blood as she peered inside. By now it was firmly night time and the dim lamps of the mine were the only source of light besides the campfire outside. She made her way in, the mine strangely empty so far. The sound of her hooves on the stone floor and the winds throughout the mine the only sounds echoing throughout. She could hear voices shouting in the back of the mine, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, yet appeared to be the only people still in fact left. She silently got to the corner and peered around.

“...and we sent everything we had out there and everyone is just dead. I told you this was a bad idea to set up here.”  
The other figure started to pace back and forth, the room at the back of the mine filled with weapons, ore, bombs, and other devices probably meant for selling later.

“I say we go out there and give them a surprise of our own.”

“Or you could just have her come to you.”

She confidently stepped out, noting the two figures in front of her. One carried a two-handed sword like her and was dressed in what looked like old stolen Stormwind plate. The other was a rogue Mage, dressed in a rope with a simple staff. They both looked astonished at the massive being in front of her but wasted no time. The mage cried out, flinging his hand toward Jen and catching her off guard. I small ball of flame lurched and caught her square in the chest, scorching her and causing her to stumble backwards. The plate wearer came in and swung, catching her in the side of the thigh, causing her to crumple to the ground. Glancing up, the mage was casting his own spell, seemingly looking to end her right then. She quickly rolled away as best as she could, watching the bolt of flame sail past and fizzle out against the rocks. She reached out and yanked at the ankle of the swordsman, causing him to crash to the floor. Her felblade then plunged into his armor, the energy melting the old, rusted armor almost immediately and going right through him. Meanwhile, the mage had his next spell on the way. She quickly conjured up more fel energy and sent it his way. The bol struck him in the face and instantly knocked him to the ground. She grabbed her sword and limped over, finishing him off for good. Sighing, she made her way out of the mine slowly to head back into town and collect her reward. Being a mercenary was tough sometimes.


End file.
